You're The Voice
by TNTina
Summary: Merlin is sick of the fighting and he decides to do something about it but what will happen when friendship changes.


it started out as a normal day merlin was late. Arthur yelled. he brought breakfast. Arthur yelled. he suited him for training. Arthur yelled. it seemed no matter what he did Arthur yelled, hollered, screamed, insulted, and looked absolutely adorable. this was a daily thing, merlin always tripped over his own feet accidentally on purpose. he was always drooling over Arthur he never saw what he was doing, but when Arthur was mad he couldn't help but drool some more. no matter how the prince insulted or yelled merlin couldn't shake his thoughts, thoughts that had almost cost him his life, and his job more than once.

it was noon and merlin was flush against the door Arthur calling him an idiot for the umpteenth time today but merlin didn't see that. he saw his prince flustered, a look merlin adored because of hi golden hair , the way it fell in his eyes from time to time, the way it was always messy from him rubbing his hands through his golden locks. his eyes and their many shades of blue. a blue that pieced his skin in the pleasure pain merlin was addicted to. he could go on and on. often he did to himself, merlin would never admit it but he couldn't get enough of Arthur no matter what shape or form. thats why he was defiant of him, to keep him at his side. Always.

"Merlin are you listening to me?" the agitated voice said "Merlin?"

"Huh?" Merlin woke from his thoughts dreamily

"Honestly Merlin I don't know why I keep you as my manservant?"

Arthur shouted clearly outraged

Maybe it's because I'm always right"

"Excuse me" Arthur said extremely and dangerously quiet

Maybe because if I left you would die from not being able to yell at someone everyday" Merlin realized what he had said "im sorry my lord"

I am too is there anything else you wish to say?"

No my lord" his voice barely audible but obviously there was

"Because if there is, say it so I know exactly what is wrong with me for next time _you_ mess up"

Merlin was blinded by outrage as the prince seemed to make everything Merlin's fault

"Okay if you want to know why" he stabbed back "maybe you keep me because I've saved your life how many times?"

Arthur started to say something but Merlin cut him short

"Its not just your life, its Camelot too how many times have I warned you about magic, poison, plague, and how may of those times have you listened, none, and how may times have I been right."

I do everything I can all for you and you don't care unless-

"Merlin that's enough"

"No, apparently it's not to you, do everything in my power for and you don't care I would bend over on all fours so you could -"

"I meant stop talking"

"No listen to me_"

A sharp sting cut him short and pushed his head sideways.

Arthur had hit him.

A long pause passed before Arthur realized what he had done.

"Merlin I'm so sor-"

"You'd be so lost without me"

Merlin stormed out and slammed the door so hard he swore the castle shook.

Then he ran he ran all the way to Gaius'

* * *

Merlin sat on his bed and thought and Gaius walked in "Merlin supper"

"This has got to stop"

"Supper well alright then" Gaius joked

"No its not you I'll be down in a minute"

Normally that'd get a laugh from you what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing"

After dinner Merlin went straight to bed, he wanted to forget all about this get away from this the only way he could. But something, rather some_one_ wouldn't let that happen.

"Merlin Meeeeerliin" the great dragon wailed

"I know I haven't freed you yet" Merlin wailed as soon as he got to the under ground cave

"It seems so, but that's not what this is about"

"Arthur's my destiny, I know, but I'm neither his mother nor his girlfriend I shouldn't have to look after him

"One half can not help but help that makes it whole, one half can not succ-"

"succeed without its whole, I know but he's such a clot pole he won't listen to reason" " I swear the only head he listen to is his smaller head" Merlin grumbled the great dragon merely chuckled "than you must make him see a different reason"

"How do I do that" Merlin puzzled

"That is for you to find out"

The next morning he woke with start he new what he had to do

He dressed quickly it was still dark but almost sunrise

"Morning Gaius"

"Morning-"

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed Gaius' sandwich and headed out the door

He crept into Arthurs chambers early set the table, laid out his clothes (checked for unnecessary holes), swept and tidied up, and woke Arthur when the sun rose. "Arthur rise and shine time to get up" Merlin was standing at the door ready for whatever Arthur threw at him.

Almost everything.

A knife whizzed past his right ear and stuck in the door 'he had deadly accuracy and morning breath' Merlin thought as the collected himself.

"Someone's not an early riser" he simply stated instead

Merlin moved closer to the bed but was stopped short by a sword very near his neck with a prince on the other end.

"Arthur I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I just want to talk, no screaming or yelling, no swords or fists, no idiots or morons or prates or clot poles, just talking." He explained

"Please?" "Arthur put down the sword" the blade lowered "thank you"

"Ahem" Arthur cleared his throat Merlin moves over to the table with his hands up he felt obligated to do so.

"I set the table, tidied your room, laid out your clothes, mended your socks, polished your boots, and polished and repaired your armor"

"Thank you for being on task today" Arthur mused harshly

"Yes, well I thought we can't keep going on like this so I thought…." His voice trailed off

"Like what?" he said in between bites ignoring the last few words.

"Arguing Arthur! For gods sakes you _hit me _" Merlin's voice faltered and Arthur was suddenly interested in his plate for a second but went back to staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. Merlin nearly whimpered but was too determined to get his point across, "how long can we look down the blades of our swords, we have to work together, not I fighting, not in silence, nor in fear, but together to achieve peace with each other"

"I see" "yes we have the opportunity to achieve so much together we have a chance to turn the pages over and write what we want to write lives how we want it. We can stand together; we have the power to make Camelot so much better. We are all family we can unite all but it has to start with us." Arthur sat dazed at the power of Merlin's words and the fact he could use them that way. ''You make a very strong point" he finally spoke.

Merlin hated the ability Arthur had to not let anyone see what he was thinking or what his emotions on the subject were and it was killing Merlin. Arthurs tongue clicked the way it did when he had made a decision.

"You're right; we should set aside our differences. I don't know how you did it but you're right"

All the barriers had been broken between the two. Arthur stood up and was now holding out a hand which Merlin took hesitantly and Arthur pulled him into a hug. Merlin could have died but instead he just melted into the embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" Merlin laughed "yea I know" they stood there for minutes just lost in a sea of each other

"I love you" Merlin said while the two boys were still intertwined. 'Oh damnit what did I just do!' Arthur made no attempt to move "I love you too" he said without doubt "really?" "Ya really you have no idea how long _I've _waited for you to say that" and with that they both heaved a sigh of relief. They spent the rest of the day thinking about great moments they've shared and new one they might cerate.

* * *

After supper Merlin change Arthur into his night clothes "stay here tonight" Arthur asked

"Sure" Merlin said without any other thought. He snuggled up close to Arthur his warmth enveloping him. Arthur kissed the top of his head "I love you" "I love you" was the muffled reply Arthur got from Merlin.

* * *

Merlin woke surrounded by whiteness (Arthurs bedding and pillows really were overstuffed 'Arthur?' then it all came back to him, he was lying in Arthurs bed with strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He made a move to get up and get breakfast when the arms tightened "nope" came a ruff voice Merlin sighed and settled back in, what the prince wants the prince gets.


End file.
